fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Aurora
Content has been moved to Forum:Aurora Theories. Please do not add any more theories here, add them there. ---- Protection I have protected this article due to the high amount of speculation about the topic. Registered users can edit it but IPs can not. It will be unproteced once more informatyion about the subject has been released. ☆The Solar Dragon (Talk)☆ 10:36, January 30, 2010 (UTC Other Meanings Aurora means cold in latin aswell) Does it? I thought cold in latin was frigidus. --Enodoc (Talk) (User Space) 12:10, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Name Change Should we move the article to Arora now? ☆The Solar Dragon (Talk)☆ 07:58, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :I think we should wait until Lionhead confirm that that's how they're going to spell it, since that wasn't how they spelt it in The Vision. A redirect might be a good idea for now, though. --Enodoc (Talk) (User Space) 10:08, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Aurora Recently in an interview PM said Aurora is basically America (like Albion is England). Should that be put in the post? :We need a source of the interview. Weblink or it shouldn't go in there. ☆The Solar Dragon (Talk)☆ 06:09, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Here it is , you decide if its obvious enough to put into the article. ---Complier 16:39, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :He said "You can think of that continent just like when America was discovered." He doesn't say it is America. ☆The Solar Dragon (Talk)☆ 16:48, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah, sorry about that. :( I'm gonna delete this thing, seems like a waste of space for when Aurora is revealed in the game, o.k? Complier 21:25, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :Delete what? You shouldn't delete talk page comments. It is sort of an unwritten policy that everyone sticks to but is never written down. ☆The Solar Dragon (Talk)☆ 21:37, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Sorry again. Learn something new every day Complier 15:40, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Confirmed as Continent I'd add this myself, but I'm not quite sure how to fit it into the article. On 11 February, Peter Molyneux confirmed on his Twitter account that Aurora is a continent. This is his page, and you can find that particular post as having been released on 3:59 PM Feb 11th. Nosferatu13X 23:51, March 20, 2010 (UTC) http://twitter.com/pmolyneux/status/8977405299 :It's already there in the second paragraph from the GameSpot interview, but I will reword the first para so it is more up-to-date as well. --Enodoc (Talk) (User Space) 00:02, March 21, 2010 (UTC) : Woops! Sorry, I didn't see that there.Nosferatu13X 00:31, March 21, 2010 (UTC) : : I know that Peter Molyneux confirmed Aurora as a Continent, but shouldn't it be a country, I mean I'm not saying to change it I'm just wondering if anyone finds this a bit strange FluffyWelshCake 20:42, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Samarkand Anyone think that aurora is related to samarkand or samarkand is aurora? I mean the african esque landscape in aurora was also used to describe samarkan kinda. Plus there is a picture of a female hero fighting somone in what seems to be aurora and the person is weilding a master katana. No, Aurora is different from Samarkand as Aurora is desert and Samarkand is exotic Jungle as described in Fable 2, both places where mentioned at different times so there is a possibility that Samarkand may appear in Future Fable games (if any) or in a DC pack for Fable 3. King Ratcliffe 09:59, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Who said it was a jungle? You may be thinking of reaver when he said something about exotic substances and uninhabited people but garth said it was nothing like that. Both countries seem to be based on african/ middle eastern countries as samarkand draws influence from countries along the silk road which would also include deserts. Plus, like i said before, why would the enemey that is shown fighting a female hero be weilding a master katana when it looks like theyre in aurora. So either theyre related to each other or samarkand is part of aurora. Aleksandr the Great 21:06, July 27, 2010 (UTC) It's not a jungle, every picture and video diary i've seen hasn't had a single tree, but they do show alot of sand, so I think we can all safely assume that Aurora is in fact a Desert, which have sand (excluding Antartica, which is technically a desert) Agow95 21:15, July 27, 2010 (UTC) actually two continents can be connected too each other such as Europe and Asia so Aurora and Samarkand could be connected. Malice419 14:19, July 29, 2010 (UTC) No, that guy wasnt talking about aurora being a jungle, he was talking about samarkand being a jungle (which i disagree). Also i noticed that samarkand has been described as being west of albion as is aurora on the interactive map in the videos :P Aleksandr the Great 21:21, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :I don't remember Samarkand being described as west of Albion. Where did you hear that? I've personally considered it being both east and south; east for the real-world location of Asia in relation to England and south because Thunder is said (by the Oracle) to have come on a ship from the South Islands. As for Antarctica being technically a desert, absolutely. A desert is anywhere that gets less than 250mm of precipitation a year. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 21:49, July 27, 2010 (UTC) : :It says in fable that katanas com from the "Western" lands thus it is mor than likely "West" of albion. It also talks about katanas coming from the east coast of samarkand in fable 2 so that means its simply the first place you arrive when going west. And can anyone explain the why person/thing is weilding a katana? It could prove that aurora and samarkand are connected somehow. Aleksandr the Great 21:21, July 28, 2010 (UTC) : :Right, nothing has been mention about Samarkand in Fable 3, this late on in production I think we would of heard something by now. I think the only way they are connected is by being described differently from one and other. Exotic refers to beaches and jungle or tropical places, its in the dictionary! Aurora has been shown to have a lot of desert and sand dunes, Albions name was inspired by what Britain was called, Albion, West of Britain there is more lush land, jungles and forests, east is more sand desert and colder climate. I could be wrong but it is most unlikely that Samarkand is part of Aurora, but more probable is somewhere else in the world around Albion, (Hammer does mention at one point, uses the word 'Earth' so perhaps Albion and Aurora aren't the only places on earth, likely Samarkand is far FAR away!! phew lolKing Ratcliffe 22:46, July 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, sorry. I re-read the Katana articles and I agree that Samarkand should be west of Albion. You can also scrap that bit I wrote about Thunder because it turns out that it has no viable basis. My current view then is that Samarkand is West of Albion and Aurora is to the South, judging by its position on the maps we have seen from E3. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 23:09, July 28, 2010 (UTC) ::PS. Sorry if this seems a bit badly written, I lost my internet connection and had to rewrite it, having forgotten what I'd already put the first time. :P -E :: :: ::Well I guess im going to have to wait until fable 3 comes out lol. Im just sayin i always thought of samarkand as like a combinaton of africa, middle east, and east east (lol). It would kind of explain why the people have dark colored skin since africa has alot of deserty locations. Plus where is everyone getting exotic? Reaver was the only one to say something about it being exotic and garth said it was nothing like that. I also took a look at that map in the e3 video and it looks like aurora is alot more west than south of albion but like i said we have to wait and see. Aleksandr the Great 01:28, July 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::I was just looking at the map on the E3 demos and I think Aurora looks to be South West. I don't think Samarkand is directly West of Albion, maybe if you went around the world enough.. I think it's probably one of the South Islands or somewhere to the East, then again just because it says on articles the "Western reaches" or "Eastern Hills" doesn't mean it has to lie in either direction, everywhere has compass points. :P But anyway; it's impossible to say as we're never going to see the entire thing are we? ::::or are we? :P (also, I highly doubt it's Aurora) Batjimi 08:24, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Why is there a section on samarkand in the talk page about Aurora? BTW I think we will have to wait for fable IV to see samarkand, as a sequel or a prequel, where hero's run to samarkand to hide from albions hero hunters, hey wait, has Aurora or samarkand ever had hero's guilds, or is it just albion, we don't actually know, because that would be annoying, if they beat your army cus they never had their heroes guild slaughtered, imagine the scene, "your majesty! your Royal Army has pissed themselves and ran away from Aurora because this one guy used magic and they thought they were fighting an army of heroes, Yeah, I forgot to tell you they had heroes, didn't I? oh look it's the executioner! oh shit wait!..." lol Agow95 08:49, July 29, 2010 (UTC) I assume that if there was a guild in samarkand then Thunder and Whisper would still be in samarkand. CarloGrimaldi 10:27, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Actually Thunder and Whisper come from the South Islands, according to the snowspire oracle in Fable TLC, Samarkand is in the west or east. Agow95 11:46, July 29, 2010 (UTC) :I don't know if you did it on purpose or not, but old comments shouldn't be removed from talk pages. The reason we think Samarkand is to the west is because of the Katanas, stated in Fable II as being from the Eastern regions of Samarkand, while in TLC they were from the western lands. I also do not think Aurora and Samarkand are related to each other culturally (although indeed they could be connected physically) as what was said about Samarkand (whether true or not) does not match with what we know about Aurora. And I stuck together the Fable II map of Albion and the map from the E3 trailer to show why I think Aurora is South, or indeed more South-South-West. (Arrow going North) Also, like Agow said, this is the talk page for Aurora, so let's keep it about Aurora's connections with Samarkand and not just about Samarkand. (Yes, I know it was mainly my fault that it got diverted :P ) --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 17:10, July 29, 2010 (UTC) err.... is that map upside down? Aleksandr the Great 17:20, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Yes, to best align it with the one from the trailer. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 17:22, July 29, 2010 (UTC) still a bit confusing but why put theories in a new section? isnt everything a theory since the game isnt out yet? ;] (place id staate facts on the main Aurora page but whatever icings the people's cupcake :p) ~Gotlex? :] 23:05, July 29, 2010 (UTC) :Those were the theories of what Aurora could be, which were made after See the Future was released but before they said it was a continent. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 17:50, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Aurora is south, Obviously! http://il.youtube.com/watch?v=4kdcr9iKYFw&feature=related (5:15) on this video Peter points out exactly where aurora is supposed to be. Which is south and slightly on the western end of albion. Also, about samarkand, I am certain it could be further west to the west end of albion. I believe this is said already, but when referring to a land in the west. It obviously has an eastern shore. Furthermore I think it is very well possible for samarkand to appear later on in the fable 3 game or even as a downloadable episode (what was the thing about the first episode being free for download?). This would be exactly the same thing as with the northern wastes,it rarely ever apear on the map, but it is clearly stated north of albion. 13:33, August 25, 2010 (UTC)Melchior where aurora is placed As you can see the map is upside down and the fable 2 sign is at the top right so if we turned it around aurora would be north-westThe Fable Guy 06:49, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :Which map? My map? I made the Fable II one go upside down so it was the same way around as the map from the trailer. Which ever way you turn a map, north is always north, and the red arrow is pointing north. Since the red arrow is pointing north, downwards, and Aurora is at the top right of the map, that makes Aurora south-west. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 18:17, October 5, 2010 (UTC) oh i see i didn't notice thatThe Fable Guy 06:49, October 10, 2010 (UTC) To end where aurora is placed it's South - East its was announcedThe Fable Guy 06:49, October 10, 2010 (UTC) The Other Land I was just searching through the wiki and found there was a book found in the guild chambers called "[[The Other Land|'The Other Land']]" and when you read it makes you think Aurora. And Sebian must be the guy who helped rebuild "The Paradise" Its speculation. And please don't edit other peoples posts on Talk pages just edit your own things thank you. Alpha Lycos 07:04, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Don't tell me what to do you can't make me do anything dude And plus thats the point of these talking segments where just saying ideas this whole thing is speculation so chilland i didn't edit anything It came up saying you edited the page about 4 times and I noticed that besides your above post about the Other Land there was changes of peoples posts changing the word Arora to Aurora. Its not right to edit peoples talk page posts as they are their thoughts. And I think its against the rules as a form of vandalism. And I merely stated it was speculation about the book. Its why I removed someones post on the article of the book. Alpha Lycos 07:52, October 8, 2010 (UTC) whatever but wait i didn't change the name arora to aurora i haven't changed anything I just checked the history and its the IP address listed as yours that changed a couple of peoples Talk page posts from Arora to Aurora. Alpha Lycos 11:05, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :Here's the proof if you want it of 121.217.248.84 changing Arora to Aurora. diff view. The problem with IP addresses is that sometimes they can keep changing, and sometimes a whole network has one IP. There is an example on this page where someone's IP has changed from 121.217.248.84 to 121.216.53.41 ; this is why registering if you want to edit a lot is a good idea, because then we know who's who and what they've done. Also please sign your messages on talk pages by typing ~~~~ at the end. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 13:06, October 8, 2010 (UTC) War You do not go to war with Aurora, but with an evil from it that terrorizes both Aurora and Albion. Sand Furies are not part of this evil. It is the Crawler and the Darkness which you fight. Question concerning Marriage with a Aurora citizen Is it possible to marry a Aurora citizen and possible move her/him and a baby over to Albion?Gorvar 22:39, November 16, 2010 (UTC) It is, I've done it. 19:33, December 3, 2010 (UTC) where, in relation to albion, is aurora because there isn't a north arrow on any map ive seen Ben the samich 22:08, December 25, 2010 (UTC) :I think it's south-west. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 22:30, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Aurora & Albion Shouldn't Aurora be considered part of Albion? During the weight of the world, the hero may chose to fully incorporate Aurora as part of Albion - making it a region which makes up Albion or as a mining colony (which would be ruled by Albion yet not be part of it). Also Albion banniers and soliders may be found in the area - so is it a country? Or region/colony of Albion. 22:03, June 26, 2013 (UTC) :Politically, yes. But we don't have any canonical name for what Aurora becomes when it is part of Albion. Changing it to the ambiguous Nation may be the best we can do. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 22:44, June 26, 2013 (UTC) :: Aurora was a colony of Albion - this is the case because Albion rules over Aurora. The monarch of Albion is also monarch of Aurora and makes decisions on Aurora's future. The monarch decides whether Aurora should remain being a (mining) colony of Albion - making it ruled by Albion yet not being officially part of it, or by fully integerating it into Albion, making it a region of the Kingdom of Albion. Therefore I believe Aurora should be defined as "Colony/(Overseas) Region of Albion". Italay90 (talk) 22:05, June 27, 2013 (UTC) ::: That was my first suggestion also, but it was decided that colony doesn't really fit if you take the "good" decision to rebuild Aurora, as Kalin I believe says "not as a colony". (Traditionally a colony is not equal in every way to every other part of the kingdom, which is what Kalin wants.) I've been trying to work out what real-world arrangement it's most like. Do you think Protectorate or Dependency may be appropriate? --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 22:26, June 27, 2013 (UTC) :::: I believe dependency is more suitable in describing Aurora as protectorates still have some level of autonomy. While deciding Aurora's fate you may THEN decide turn it into a colony of Albion or a part of Albion. I believe this should all be included in both articles.Italay90 (talk) 23:02, June 27, 2013 (UTC) :::::I hadn't realised that it was already noted as being an Amical or Colonial Protectorate of Albion in the Government line of the infobox. Therefore I think Overseas Territory of Albion will satisfy the infobox subheader. I'll also add a line to the intro paragraph. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 23:12, June 27, 2013 (UTC)